Familia Fullbuster
by Miyuki Shiba
Summary: La familia Fullbuster era muy feliz antes de que Deliora se interpusiera en sus vidas. Gracias a eso él perdió lo más importante para él, las pesadillas eran frecuentes... pero solo una persona sera capaz de calmarlas. "Gracias a tu pasado puedes vivir el presente". Fic basado en el arco de Tártaros, puede contener Gruvia w


**~Familia Fullbuster~**

**By: Miyuki Shiba**

**Capitulo Único**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Advertencia: Si no sigues el manga no leas esto :P**

ღ

Era habitual que a primeras horas de la mañana, ya la mayoría de la gente se encontrara levantada para así prepararse y empezar sus jornadas laborales como todos los días. Como ya era costumbre la familia Fullbuster se encontraba desayunando y platicando sobre las actividades que realizarían a lo largo del día, las risas no faltaban y alguno que otro comentario romántico de parte del padre hacia la madre eran algo inevitable.

-Por favor no hagan eso delante mío, me dan asco – dijo un pequeño niño de alrededor de 6 años

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses ese vocabulario pequeño? – lo regaño la madre mientras se despegaba del abrazo de su esposo

-Lo siento mamá – agacho su cabeza provocando que su madre sonriera de ternura

-Ven acá mi pequeño – le abrió los brazos haciendo que el corriera hacia ella y le diera un fuerte abrazo – por más que pueda nunca puedo regañarte del todo bien

-Eso es porque abusa de su edad – dijo el padre mientras le daba otro mordisco a la rebanada de pan que se encontraba comiendo

-¡Silver Fullbuster no hables así de tu hijo! – lo miro de manera enojada, su esposo no hizo más que tragarse lentamente la comida con una expresión de miedo y ver como su hijo se burlaba de él

- Lo siento Mika – dijo mientras realizaba lo mismo que hizo su hijo hace unos minutos atrás

-Sinceramente no me puedo enojar con ninguno de ustedes – dijo riéndose y a la vez levantándose de la silla – vengan acá ambos

La chica empezó a reírse y abrazo a los dos hombres que llenaban por completo su vida, eran una familia feliz y ella realmente no lo podía negar. Cada día era un espléndido regalo, nada les faltaba, eran una familia esforzada y habían obtenido todo lo que poseían de una manera justa.

-Me voy Mika, nos vemos al almuerzo – le dio un beso de despedida a su esposa para después agacharse a la altura de su hijo – y tú campeón procura de no hacer que tu madre se enoje, aunque ella simplemente no puede hacerlo contigo

-Entendido papá

-Nos vemos más tarde – se despidió por última vez para así salir por la puerta principal

-¿Quién quiere ayudar a mamá a cocinar un pastel? – miró de manera animosa a su hijo

-Yo no – dijo alzando la mano para luego irse corriendo a su habitación

-Sabía que diría eso – se rio levemente para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina

ღ

Ya eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde cuando Silver apareció por la puerta principal llamando a toda su familia, había estado trabajando duramente para poder llegar a tiempo a almorzar en su hogar. Mika apareció por una esquino sonriéndole mientras que desde la otra apareció su hijo el cual corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos.

-¿Cómo te fue papá? - preguntó tan curioso como todo niño de su edad haría

- Pues muy bien aunque no faltan las personas malagradecidas por el trabajo de uno – bajó a su hijos y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza algo deprimido

-Sabes que todo lo que tenemos es gracia a tu esfuerzo Silver, si realmente hicieras mal tu trabajo piensa que todo esto no existiría

-Siempre me alegras el día Mika – le sonrió feliz - ¿Qué hay para comer?

-Hice un poco de carne junto con algunas verduras que el vecino me regaló ayer, siéntense mientras yo preparo todo –indicó para luego desaparecer por la cocina

Gray y Silver se dirigieron hacia el comedor del hogar y se sentaron pacientemente mientras esperaban que la mujer apareciera en algún momento por la puerta con la comida. No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando ella apareció con todo, le sirvió a cada uno una pequeña porción y se sentó para comenzar a comer tranquilamente su comida. Empezaron a hablar de trivialidades mientras que Gray se divertía jugando con su comida, él realmente odiaba como se veían las verduras.

-Gray – dijo su madre mirándolo seriamente – debes comerte tus verduras

-No quiero – se quejó y luego señalo a su padre – además papá tampoco lo hace

Mika miro furiosa a su esposo, su mirada lo decía todo… "Comete las malditas verduras o te arrepentirás"… Silver captó el mensaje e inmediatamente tomó su tenedor y se atragantó con las verduras que habían en su plato, tosió de lo rápido que había comida y luego se volvió a sentar tranquilamente suspirando en modo de alivio. Su esposa miro a su hijo y le dedicó una mirada tierna, el inseguro tomo un poco de brócoli y se lo metió a la boca comenzándolo a masticar.

-Realmente sabe bien – dijo entusiasmado para luego empezar a comer animosamente todos los vegetales que habían en su plato

-Siempre te he dicho que no juzgues las cosas por su apariencia – se rió la madre para luego mirar a Silver – Además tu padre si sabe dar un muy buen ejemplo

-Jajajaja que graciosa – dijo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía

-Ahora que recuerdo – dijo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre su mentón - ¿Quién quiere pastel?

-¡YO! – gritaron enérgicamente causando otra risa por parte de Mika

-Vuelvo ahora - se levanto de la mesa recogiendo todos los platos sucios y se dirigió hacia la cocina para poder sacar el pastel que había dejado en el horno

Se escucho como la mujer dejaba los platos en el fregadero, también los pasos que hacia cuando se dirigía hacia el horno y por ultimo un rechinido algo insoportable

-Cariño deberías arreglar la puerta del horno, ya lleva bastante tiempo molestándome el sonido – gritó desde su posición la mujer

-Yo creo que lo mejor será comprar uno nuevo, ya tiene varios años – le respondió

Se volvió a escuchar otro sonido, pero esta vez más ensordecedor y realmente no parecía algún tipo de rechinido, era aterrador y parecía más bien el grito de alguna bestia

-¿Tan mal esta la puerta del horno, Mika? – grito desde su posición el Fullbuster

-¿Mamá?… - gritó el pequeño Gray al ver que su padre no recibía respuesta alguna

Ambos se miraron asustados y se levantaron de sus asientos encaminándose hacia la cocina, vieron como el pastel se encontraba en el suelo totalmente esparcido y también observaron como Mika se encontraba mirando aterrada a través de la ventana.

-¿Mika? – se acerco lentamente Silver para luego ver con total susto por la ventana

-¡Rápido Silver hay que salir de aquí! – gritó desesperada para luego tomar a Gray en brazos y empezar a correr hacia afuera

-Sabia que se encontraba cerca, pero nunca pensé que llegaría hasta aquí – decía mientras seguía a su esposa hacia el exterior de la casa – Deliora…

ღ

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? – pregunto algo desesperada Mika mientras dejaba a Gray en el suelo y veía temerosa como Deliora avanzaba cada vez más destruyendo todo a su paso

-Lo mejor será salir por el bosque, podríamos llegar al pueblo vecino donde podríamos empezar de nuevo – miro directamente hacia el frondoso bosque para luego mirar hacia Deliora – Pero lo mejor será que ustedes vayan sin mí

-¿¡Que es lo que estás diciendo!? – preguntó llorando, la situación la tenia realmente mal

-Debo quedarme para ayudar a desalojar el pueblo, no puedo permitir que toda esta gente muera – suspiro triste para luego ver a su hijo y esposa – corran y no miren hacia atrás, no soportaría perderlos, ustedes son lo más importante que yo tengo… prometo que después los seguiré y nos encontraremos en el pueblo

-Silver… - lo miro con su cara llena de lágrimas

-¡Mika! ¡Hazlo por Gray, míralo como esta! – grito haciendo que ella volteara a ver a Gray el cual se encontraba con una gran cara de miedo mientras veía a Deliora acercarse y destruir todo, la mujer sabía lo que debía hacer

-Cuídate Silver – le dio un beso en la frente para luego tomar a su hijo y correr con todas sus energías hacia el bosque que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia

Deliora lanzó un fuerte rugido causando que la mujer se detuviera y volteara para ver hacia atrás faltando a lo que su esposo le acababa de pedir, la cara de Mika lo decía todo se podía ver en sus ojos miedo y determinación. Volvió a mirar a Gray el cual se encontraba igual de asustado que ella, lo miró feliz e hizo lo que creyó más correcto.

-¡Señora! – Llamó la atención de una mujer la cual corría junto con su esposo e hijos en la misma dirección – le pido encarecidamente que cuide de mi hijo, debo volver con mi esposo… él me necesita, por lo que más quiera cuídelo como si fuera su hijo

-¿Mamá? – pregunto asustado al ver las acciones de ella

-Gray, por favor cuídate, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – le dio un pequeño abrazo – Recuerda que mamá y papá te aman – Mika le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego desapareció de la vista de él

-¡MAMA! –dijo en un grito desesperado intentando llamarla

-Vamos pequeño, debemos ponernos a salvo – lo tomó de la mano el hombre desconocido

-¡NO! – se deshizo del agarre para luego comenzar a correr en la dirección por la cual su madre desapareció

-¡Pequeño! – gritó la mujer

-Déjalo Beth, debemos poner a los niños a salvo

-¿Pero..?

-El va hacia donde está su madre, él estará bien – le dio una sonrisa algo triste a su esposa

ღ

-¡MAMÁ! – grito al verla ya claramente

-¡Gray! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – grito su padre

-No quiero estar lejos de ustedes – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

Mika miro a Silver y ambos sonrieron enternecidos por lo que su hijo acababa de hacer, cuando volvieron a escuchar como Deliora daba un nuevo rugido y lanzaba otro rayo a través de su boca destruyendo esta vez la mitad después. Deliora cambio su dirección y esta vez se dirigía directamente hacia donde la familia se encontraba

-¡MIKA, GRAY! ¡ENTREN A LA CASA! – grito para luego comenzar a correr los tres hacia el interior para intentar protegerse

Todo transcurrió en menos de 5 segundos, Deliora dio un nuevo rugido y destruyo todas las casas restantes, entre ellas donde la familia Fullbuster se encontraba refugiada. Gray empezó a quejarse de dolor después de que un fragmento de una de las paredes de la casa se callera sobre él, grito desesperadamente para que sus padres lo salvaran y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad, ellos estaban muertos. No duró mucho tiempo y calló desmayado, pero antes de eso sentía que una voz lo llamaba…

"Gray…Gray…Gray-sama"

ღ

El pelinegro se despertó de golpe y le costó asimilar la situación en la cual se encontraba. Él estaba en su habitación acostado en su cama, mientras una tenue luz entraba por la ventana e iluminaba a la mujer que lo estaba abrazando mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-¿Se siente mejor Gray-sama? – pregunto la chica con su voz totalmente dulce

-Juvia… - dijo inhalando el aroma de ella y así abrazarla más fuerte – me alegra tenerte aquí

-¿Ha tenido otra pesadilla, Gray-sama?

-Parece que esto nunca terminara – dijo algo cansado mientras se despegaba de la chica y cambiaba su posición para mirar el techo

-Es lógico que usted esté así… finalmente ya casi se cumplirá un año

Era cierto, casi pasaría una año después del incidente de Tartáros. Un año desde que Silver se volvió a ir de la vida de Gray, dejando una nueva marca en él que sería difícil de borrar

-Juvia entiende que usted odie recordar esos momentos tristes, pero intente verlos de una manera más positiva – lo miraba a pesar de que todo estuviera oscuro

-No sé cómo puedo mirar de manera positiva mi sufrimiento Juvia – volteó a mirarla encontrándose con su típica mirada que lo volvía loco

-Solo piénselo bien, ¿Acaso no recuerda cómo fue que terminamos juntos?

Era totalmente cierto gracias a uno de sus mayores sufrimientos fue que cuando logró darse cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que él tenía hacia la maga de agua.

_Flashback_

_-No me queda mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento el nigromante no podrá seguir manteniendo su magia – dijo algo cansado Silver debido al poco poder mágico que le quedaba_

_-Papá no te vayas – dijo entre lagrimas el Fullbuster – no después de tanto tiempo, no podría volver a soportarlo… HAY MUCHO DE LO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO_

_-Gray escúchame con atención… siempre estuve orgulloso de ti y hasta el día de hoy lo estoy, recuerda proteger a los que te importan y sobre todo a esa chica tuya_

_-¿Qué chica?- pregunto confuso_

_-A Juvia, Gray…. no podría hablar de alguien más_

_-¿¡Que!? yo-yo no siento nada por ella y menos somos algo – dijo un poco nervioso_

_-Hijo, se de lo que te hablo… cuando te vi por primera vez con ella vi la misma mirada que yo tenía cuando conocí a Mika, tu madre _

_-Yo…_

_-Escúchame, sé de lo que hablo- lo miro seriamente – nunca diría algo que fuera mentira, busca en tu corazón y te darás cuenta de lo importante que ella es para ti…_

_Poco a poco vio como su padre perdía más fuerza. Esa conversación fue la última que tuvo con él y sinceramente eso le dolía ya que el sinceramente esperaba seguir compartiendo más con él, después de varios años sin su padre._

_Fin Flashback_

Después de eso, Gray se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y un mes después fue que decidió pedirle a Juvia formalmente que fuera su novia. Ahora llevaban 11 meses juntos y el no podía negar que esos meses han sido los más felices de toda su vida

-Tienes razón Juvia, no lo pensé de esa manera – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente

-Recuerde que el pasado podrá ser doloroso, pero si eso hizo que usted tenga un presente con el cual se encuentra orgulloso realmente todo eso habrá valido la pena – rió para luego levantarse de la cama – iré a traerle un poco de jugo a Gray-sama para que se tranquilice, Juvia ya vuelve

La chica salió de la puerta mientras que el chico dio un pequeño suspiro, realmente esa chica era increíble, tan solo con unas pocas palabras de ella le podían alegrar el día. Miró hacia el mueble que tenía a su lado, estiró su mano y saco una pequeña caja que había ahí abriéndola.

"Es el anillo de tu madre, después de mucho buscarlo entre los escombros lo encontré… úsalo cuando encuentres a la chica que haga girar tu mundo en 360 grados... aunque sinceramente creo que ya lo has hecho"

El Fullbuster sonrió, él sabía que ya la había encontrado. Solo debía encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo. Porque sinceramente el no podía imaginar una vida sin Juvia Loxar y tampoco podía esperar por formar la familia Fullbuster con ella.

ღ

**Hola minna :3 Heme aquí subiendo mi primer fic que está situado después de la saga de tartáros w Realmente este fic lo publicaría ayer… pero tuve unos inconvenientes y lo tuve que posponer para hoy u.u **

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado ya que quede muy mal con el cap 393 del manga, me hizo llorar Q.Q y bueno no pude evitar imaginarme la vida de Silver, Mika y Gray… esto fue lo que salió de todo eso xDD Realmente no sabía si ponerlos como las típicas familias felices o no, pero me decidí y así se quedo dsdasdas luego tuve que pensar en como sería Mika y bueno la imagen de una madre que ama a su familia no podía faltar dentro de esto :3 Y después tuve que empezar a recrear como hubiera sido su vida como familia :3**

**Finalmente pensé en que me faltaba algo y decidí colocar Gruvia xDDD Realmente creo que me quedó un poco cursi el final ._. pero que se le va a hacer finalmente me gusto como quedo *-***

**Si moleste a alguien con esto realmente lo siento, pero es lo que yo me imagine u.u si habrá ocurrido asi o no pues no lo se :/ Espero que les haya gustado y sinceramente una disculpa por si es que todo lo que escribí es muy ilógico o improbable ._. pero como ya dije es mi imaginación la culpable xDD**

**¿Felicitaciones?¿Ovaciones?¿Tomatazos?¿Quejas?¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Aye sir?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Se despide Miyuki-chan :3**


End file.
